1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a modular rack and storage system. Specifically, the invention is directed to a modular rack and storage system for storing planar articles such as screen stencils, silk screen and solder paste stencils, silk screen stencils, and frames for wave solder fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search has revealed the existence of the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,899, 4,867,629, 5,044,505, 5,201,415, 5,593,046
Stencils such as those used in silk screening and surface mounted component electronic circuit boards are typically composed of a screen retained within a flat frame. These frames are generally square or rectangular and typically range in size from 12 by 12 inches to 30 by 30 inches. It is common to have a large number of stencils on hand and readily accessible for use. When these stencils or fixtures are not in use, it is important that they be stored in a convenient, easily accessible manner and remain free of dirt, dust, lint, or other foreign substances which could impair print quality or fixture operation.
Past methods of storage have included wooden racks. The wooden racks are inexpensive, but do not maintain the stencils in an appropriately clean environment due to sawdust and accumulated dirt in slats difficult to clean. Also, the wooden racks are either heavy and difficult to move about between work areas, or are flimsy or short lived, and do not provide proper article support. In addition, the wooden racks are often not aesthetically pleasing in appearance, and it is expensive to make them so.
Other alternatives have included steel panel enclosures such as large metal storage cabinets or welded rack units. While this storage alternative protects the stencils from dirt and dust, these enclosures are very heavy, expensive to ship and transport and not easily movable to and from a work area. Furthermore, the metal cabinets do not provide the ability to expand storage space gradually as required, but, instead, an entire additional enclosure must be purchased, resulting in both wasted money and space. Also, insertion and removal of a stencil or fixture tends to abrade or damage the stencil or wear the paint and surface of the storage unit.
Consequently, it is apparent that a need exists for a modular rack and storage system for storing stencils, frames, and similar large flat objects in an orderly manner without damage to the storage unit or article to be stored. The system should be convenient to use, easily cleaned, able to be mounted far mobility when desired, and expandable in capacity to meet changing storage requirements. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the prior art storage structures and methods, and provides a substantial advance in the art.